Beauty From Pain
by LilBriarRoseMasochist
Summary: I am that girl. I am the space between my thighs, daylight shining through. I am the bones they want, wired on a porcelain frame. RosaliexEmmett, a story inspired by 'Wintergirls' not a cross-over story. Rated M for difficult detail/mature stuff.
1. Normal Girls:Me

**disclaimer: i do NOT own 'twilight' nor any of the sequels or other books written by stephenie meyer... i do own this laptop, a very odd selection of music, and a ton of crap! ( :**

"I am that girl.

I am the space between my thighs,

daylight shining through.

I am the library aide who hides in Fantasy.

I am the circus freak encased in beeswax.

I am the bones they want, wired on a porcelain frame."

~ Wintergirls, by Laurie Halse Anderson

Normal girls live normal lives, in normal houses with normal families... whole families, and two parents and maybe a sibling or two. Or maybe not. Anyhow, I am not a normal girl. I can see myself, inside of my skin, hiding from the rest of the world. They don't see me clearly at all. They think I am sick, twisted and out of my smalltinyweak brain. They just can't see.

I pretend that I am normal, of course I do. They still see me, see the prettiest, thinnest, best. My parents see what they want, or, they did, before they died. That was a year ago, now nobody cares/sees enough to care. My foster parents are caring enough I suppose, but that is for the normal girls who don't cut, who do eat, who care for themselves. I have nothing to care for, no reasons, so why shouldn't I be the best, the thinnest, the prettiest.

I am that girl.

**A/N: **

**tell me what you think, I hope you like this.. it's a bit different, but I was inspired.**

~ Lil Briar Rose Masochist


	2. Toothpaste:Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'twilight' or anything else of Stephenie Meyer's... kinda wish I did right now, though... too bad.. guess I just have to live with my twisted mind :p**

Emmett had been standing in front of the toothpastes for over fifteen minutes, trying to determine which one he wanted. _Obviously, I'm sleep deprived. They all look so fucking similar, what's the point of trying to choose. Tartar control? Minty-orange whitening, plaque removing, extra whitening? What's the damn difference if it's toothpaste? It goes on your teeth, and that's just about it. I'll never understand some people's insane need to be part of such a huge consumer system. There used to be about two brands of the damn stuff, now, there's two brands with about two thousand damn variations!_

Something hit the floor in the aisle one over. _What the hell? _Emmett ran to the end of the aisle and up the next. He gasped as he saw the girl on the floor, her thin face, and pale, dull blonde hair.

"Help! Aisle..." he glanced over his head at the sign hanging over the aisle. "Two! There's a girl here, she's passed out I think! Help!" At his shout, two workers, the manager and a gaggle of shoppers came running. At their appearance, a strange protective instinct rose within him and he crouched over her, shielding her from the stares.

"Has anyone called 9-1-1?!" the shout came from the group of curious shoppers, arms filled with little things that would probably be gifts for their families at Christmas.

"I'm on it," Emmett said grimly, pulling out his phone and dialing in the three digits he had hoped never to call again. "911, please state your emergency."

"I'm in the Long's Drugs on the corner of Main street. I've got a girl who seems to have passed out, I can barely find a pulse." Silence met his statement, and Emmett doubted the EMT's thought he'd be prepared with all the answers they wanted.

"We'll be there momentarily. Please stay where you are, don't attempt to move her, and please keep others from getting too close."

Emmett shooed away the other shoppers, and the two workers left, leaving him with the manager and the girl.

"Do you know her?" The manager was curious as well, but had done a good job of concealing it around the others.

"No, I don't think I've ever seen her around town, even." Emmett lowered himself to the floor and moved the girl's hair out of her face, checking her wrist again for a pulse. "Shit, she's still not giving a good pulse."

The manager shook his head and walked away toward the front of the store. The doors burst open and the firemen filed in.

"Aisle two, near the far end. There's a boy with her as well." The manager directed them to the spot and Emmett could hear their boots clunking on the floor.

By the time they had the girl prepared for transport and in the ambulance, she was starting to stir. The details were still unknown, and one EMT was currently searching through her purse. Emmett saw this and became a bit agitated. _What right did they have to go through her things like that? I mean, she's half fucking dead, but still!_ He knew that there was no good reason for his feelings, but there they were, all the same.

As they lifted her on the temporary stretcher into the ambulance, her eyes fluttered open. Emmett was standing right in her line of vision and she reached out a hand to him.

"No, wait." Her voice was a bit croaky, as though from lack of use, and she let her hand fall again as the bed folded into the ambulance. The doors were shut, locked, and it seemed prepared to drive away, before one man hopped out.

"Excuse me... I think she wants you to ride with her, she's been having a bit of a fit since the doors closed, and I we think she's asking for you. Would it be too much trouble.." The man seemed confused as he trailed of, gesturing with one hand to the ambulance.

"Ah, no, I'd be glad to, if it helps." Emmett shook himself out of a slight daze and followed the man through a door on the side of the ambulance and into the back where the bed was. One EMT was sitting across from the bed in the cramped little space and when Emmett squeezed in, he moved over a bit.

"What's going on, exactly... I mean, I don't mind, but what happened?" Emmett reached out and touched the girl's arm. He could feel the bones in her arm right through the jacket and what he thought were quite a few long sleeved shirts.

"She started to flip out when the bed got lifted, I guess she couldn't see you anymore. She just started to panic and kept asking for 'him.' When we asked who 'he' was, she just said, 'that one' and sort of pointed. We figured it must be you, you're the only one who was with her besides the manager and we don't think she meant him. I hope not. She was upset enough before." The EMT sounded apologetic, but was very polite and a pregnant pause filled the vehicle. The sirens going overhead filled up the space enough that not much conversation could be accomplished anyhow.

As the vehicle slowed and crawled forward, presumably at the hospital, Emmett found himself staring at the girl's face, wondering how the hell she had gotten this way... he was pretty sure that she was sick, or maybe malnourished.

"Sorry, sir, but what kind of relationship do you have to her? If it's not rude," The EMT was talking again and Emmett pulled himself out of a daze.

"Oh, I'm just the one that got there the fastest, I'm not her boyfriend or anything," he shook his head and smiled a bit.

"Oh. Well, I hope she's okay." The back doors of the ambulance opened and two other EMT's came around and lifted the gurney out. "Come on, kid, don't wanna lose you. We need her to stay as calm and stable as possible. That won't happen if she gets upset."

Emmett nodded and picked up the purse that he had been sitting next to, unnoticed until now.

As the gurney was wheeled into the hospital, he walked by the head of it, still transfixed by the frail-looking girl lying on it.

Twenty minutes later, said girl was lying in a different bed, in a hospital room, alone. As she opened her eyes, a feeling of panic stirred. The hospital, the machines she was hooked up to, the regular beeping, it was all too familiar, all too not-good. _I should be here, I should be at home. Oh god, what did I do this time, am I going to get in trouble. That was stupid, no one cares enough to get in any kind of trouble. You're eighteen, idiot. Who was that nice man, where is he, did he care, why isn't he here now? Oh god._ Her heart started to race, was recorded by the machines and the beeping sped up. Hurried footsteps sounded in the hall outside and she looked up. There he was, the light from the nurse's station shining behind him, outlining his silhouette. She could see his face, but his voice spoke volumes.

"Are you alright?" it was a simple question, but that one little question touched something deep inside and she felt a tear slip down her cheek.

**A/N: hello.... again.... this has been a while coming, I think I lost the first two copies and then the next one wasn't 'compatible' with my computer (damn the systems that are different for PC's and Mac's... oh well...). If anyone would like to beta, I'm looking for one, so let me know. Sorry if this is a bit confusing at this point, it's supposed to be a bit odd... this girl is not quite right in the head.... she's even screwing with my head.... and i'm the writer. That's just weird... but oh well.**

**thanks for the reviews for my other story today.... I made a note of those.... signed reviews might be nice, so I can ask questions if there's something unclear or i'd like more feedback.... thanks again, can't wait to hear what you think.**


End file.
